drama_total_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Leonard
Leonard é um competidor em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha e um membro dos Ursos Confusos. Ele voltou para Total Drama Apresenta: A Corrida Alucinante junto com Tammy como os Jogadores. Descrição Personalidade Leonard é um amante de roleplays. Ele se veste como mago e acredita ter poderes mágicos. Ele carrega um livro de encantamentos, os praticando sempre que algo ruim acontece. Como vários competidores, Leonard tem boas intenções mas sua mente não consegue estar no lugar certo. Ele é apaixonado por sua bruxaria e persiste em sua mágica mesmo que seja algo não efetivo. Aparência Leonard é um adolescente alto de pele escura com sardas em suas bochechas e lábios proeminentes, algo que não é comum em competidores masculinos. Ele veste um manto verde longo que cobre suas pernas por completo. Em seu torso há uma linha horizontal amarela com quatro círculos amarelos dos lados, além de um cinto verde escuro. As mangas de seu manto são da mesma cor que seu cinto. Ele usa um chapéu longo e curvado com um remendo azul que cobre seu cabelo. É normalmente visto usando uma barba falsa cinza que não está colada em seu rosto corretamente. Mesmo que seja coberto, pode se ver em certas cenas que ele veste tênis azuis. Ele tem uma covinha em seu queixo. * Em seu design original, seu capuz, pele e "barba" eram mais escuros. O retalho em seu chapéu, seu cinto e suas mangas eram amarelas. Além disso, seu manto era mais claro. Historia Drama Total: A Nova Ilha thumb|left|Leonard caindo do Zepellin. Leonard e todos os novos competidores foram visto pela primeira vez em Então, Hum, Esta é Minha Equipe?. Leonard acredita que ele é um mago de verdade e tenta lançar um feitiço em Dave. Depois de pular do Zeppelin, seu paraquedas não funciona e ele tenta usar seu livro de magia para se salvar. Pouco tempo depois, ele acredita que conseguiu, mas foi apenas salvado por Jasmine. Ele é colocado nos Ursos Confusos já que seu paraquedas não funcionou. Leonard falha no desafio e consegue poucos materiais e sugere ao seu time a construir uma torre de magos. Mesmo com os protestos de Dave, eles acabam criando e completando a torre. A torre, no entanto, cai quando vários alces passam correndo. Devido a sua sugestão ruim, Leonard acaba na berlinda no episódio, mas recebe o marshmallow final. thumb|Leonard tentando levitar o porco, causando sua eliminação. Novamente em Eu Te Amo Gordura de Porco, Leonard falha no desafio. Ele é escolhido por Sugar para completar a última parte do desafio. Ele tenta usar um feitiço de levitação no porco e acredita que não está funcionando pois Dave não acredita nele. Isso dá a Jasmine tempo para derrota-lo, fazendo o time perder novamente em sequência. Com exceção de Sugar, a maior parte do time vota em Leonard à noite. Leonard entra em choque quando é eliminado e tenta usar um feitiço de reverter o tempo, antes de ser carregado ate o canhão por Chef. Sugar é a única triste por ver ele ir. Em Geminação Não É Tudo!, Leonard é visto brevemente no recap. Durante Três Áreas e um Bebê, Quando Max troca de time, Sugar diz que "não deveriam se meter com o gênio do mal como se meteram com o mago". Em Queda do Céu, Chris diz para Chef que sente saudades dele e grita "Campo de Força" como uma piada. Quando Sugar é eliminada em Pahkitew com Talento, ela grita "Estou indo, Mago!" enquanto é atirada do canhão. E finalmente, em Mentiras, Choros e Um Grande Prêmio! quando Shawn está considerando quem quer como aliado considerando habilidades físicas, ele diz que estaria bem com todos "menos com Leonard". Total Drama Apresenta: A Corrida Alucinante thumb|left|Jogadores um pouco antes de sua eliminaçãoLeonard rapidamente se recuperou de sua derrota em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha e entra em outro reality show, Corrida Alucinante. Junto com sua colega e amiga jogadora, Tammy, como sua parceira. Ele acredita que com sua ajuda, a vitória é garantida, mas infelizmente, Leonard não aprendeu nada com sua derrota anterior e ainda acha que é um mago. Sua atitude estranha incomoda Owen, que ainda assim é gentil com ele em None Down, Eighteen to Go - Parte 1. Ele pode parecer mais esperto e tenta fazer alianças, suas ilusões mágicas causam sua derrota em None Down, Eighteen to Go - Parte 2. Eles foram parados pois queriam usar "moedas de dragão" como pagamento. Mesmo estando a frente de outros times, ele e Tammy param para tentar lançar um feitiço e parar os competidores atrás deles, mas nada acontece e eles são passados. Mesmo assim, Leonard continua otimista e explica que entrar na corrida o deixou fazer coisas que normalmente não faria. Ele foi visto brevemente no recap de French is an Eiffel Language e em flashbacks de Brazilian Pain Forest e Little Bull on the Prairie. Ele foi visto junto com Tammy em A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars junto com todos os outros eliminados, assistindo o fim da corrida. Depois do ganhador ser declarado, ele foi visto na foto final do elenco. Aparições Audição Veja esse vídeo para a audição de Leonard (Em inglês). thumb|254pxLeonard fala que ele é um bom competidor porquê já derrotou vampiros e demônios de outras dimensões. Ele é interrompido por uma ligação de seu amigo, Timmy, e diz que não pode ir a sua casa pois está fazendo um vídeo, seu monociclo foi roubado e ele não pode andar já que está chovendo e sua capa é feita de papel. Curiosidades Referencias * De acordo com os blogs Re:Fresh ele é baseado no personagem de Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Augie Farcques de Role Models. * Leonard está sempre fazendo referencias a Gandalf. * Vários dos "feitiços" de Leonard são baseados em Harry Potter. ** Ele é o segundo personagem baseado em Harry Potter, o primeiro é Dawn que é baseada em Luna Lovegood. Comparações * Leonard é um dos seis personagens que fazem roleplays. Os outros são Harold, Noah, Sam, Sierra e Tammy. * Leonard é um dos oito personagens com uma brecha em seu dente, os outros são Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (até sua brecha ser consertada), Mickey, Mike, Rodney e Sugar. * Leonard é um dos dezessete personagens com uma covinha no queixo, os outros são Brick, Brody, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Dwayne, Geoff, Heather, Jacques, Josh, Mary, Pete, Rodney, Ryan, Topher e Trent. * Leonard, Justin, Chef Hatchet, Relâmpago, Cameron, B, Ennui e Ryan são os únicos homens com lábios proeminentes. Competição * Ele, como Ezekiel, foi eliminado no segundo episódio das duas vezes que competiu. Isso o faz um dos quatro que foram eliminados num episódio do mesmo numero. ** Os dois foram eliminados em um especial de duas partes. ** Os dois também foram dezoito na colocação de uma temporada onde se viajava pelo mundo. * Ele está empatado com Blaineley pela segunda menor participação de qualquer competidor, competindo em apenas dois episódios. * Ele e Tammy são os dois competidores a competir em menos episódios de Corrida Alucinante. Variados * É o primeiro competidor da terceira geração a conhecer um competidor da primeira geração. * Ele e Blaineley são os únicos competidores a vestir um roupa de uma peça só. Navegação Categoria:Competidores Categoria:Competidores de A Nova Ilha Categoria:Competidores de Corrida Alucinante Categoria:Competidores Masculinos Categoria:Personagens